Diario de Tigresa
by little tigress
Summary: Un pequeño viaje a la mente de una estresada Tigresa la noche previa al torneo que definirá el resto de su vida. [One shot]


**Diario de una pequeña Tigresa**

No hay forma fácil de decirlo, pero no soy una buena persona, no creo serlo. Ser egoísta es entendible para cualquier niño pequeño, uno creería que después de veinte años habría aprendido a superarlo, a pensar en otros y tener menos ideas ridículas sobre la inexistente justicia en la vida. Quizás estoy siendo muy dura conmigo misma, quizás no estoy siendo suficientemente dura con todo lo que estoy sintiendo. Quizás realmente no _sé_ lo que estoy sintiendo…

Todos tenemos la necesidad de llorar de vez en cuando, pero han pasado años desde que me lo permití, no estoy segura del momento en que comenzó. Solía ser más abierta, solía ser más curiosa, alegre, solía tener más… emociones. Es difícil saber el momento en que esa personalidad tan optimista e infantil desapareció para dar paso al desastre estoico, sarcástico y lleno de ira que ahora soy.

Es difícil saber el momento exacto, es difícil saber la fecha o la hora en que mi cabeza decidió que mi corazón sólo servía para bombear sangre al resto de mi cuerpo. Es posible que haya sido un momento particular en mi vida, quizás fue el orfanato, quizás la soledad a la que me comenzaba a acostumbrar, puede que haya sido la callada forma de amor, orgullo y rechazo imposible de evitar durante el resto de mi vida. Quizás es una combinación de todo lo anterior. No lo sé, no lo sé y no quiero saberlo.

Ahora entiendo- me tomó más de quince años hacerlo-, que este huracán embotellado en que se ha convertido mi cabeza no es más que mi culpa. Las situaciones que me han hecho pensar así eran inevitables, cuando sucedieron yo no tenía poder sobre ellas, sin embargo, había algo sobre lo que tenía poder: yo misma. Pude elegir actuar de otras formas, pude reaccionar diferente, pude elegir la manera en que mi mente se comparta en momentos similares, pero no lo hice.

Quizás fue el miedo- porque, aunque a todos les cueste creerlo, también tengo miedo-, y no hablo de un miedo a algo temible, no es un miedo literal de ese que hace que tus piernas choquen, tu corazón se acelere y sus manos suden. No. Me refiero a un temor más abstracto e infantil, más parecido a temer a la oscuridad que a un enemigo peligroso. En la segunda situación, puedo hacer algo, en la primera soy la presa de mi mente y mis sentimientos que, incluso a estas alturas de mi vida, soy incapaz de entender.

Hablar poco con otros es, posiblemente, consecuencia de la gran cantidad de tiempo que he pasado sola tratando de ocupar mi mente en cualquier cosa que no fuera mi casi nula comprensión de las emociones y los sentimientos. Parecía funcionar. Yo parecía funcionar. Para todos, yo era un adulto completamente funcional, excepto para mí misma. Siempre tenía en mente que eso era sólo una fachada, pero era una cómoda fachada que no me pedía más. Si estaba callada, si no hablaba de estos sentimientos y pensamientos, estos parecían hacerse menos abrumadores por un tiempo.

Cada vez que distraía mi mente en otras cosas me sentía mejor, pero eso era porque no estaba sintiendo realmente. No es que sea insensible, como todo el mundo cree, es simplemente que soy tan sensible que cualquier cosa podría romperme a estas alturas. Tengo amigos, tengo un maestro y un mentor. Tengo personas que se preocupan, pero lo que menos quiero es que lo hagan. De pequeña causé muchas molestias a prácticamente todo el que me conociera, quizás es por eso que ahora quiero parar, evitar que sigan preocupándose por algo tan insignificante como una infancia llena de soledad seguida por una adolescencia y adultez iguales. No son problemas importantes, no son problemas en sí.

Suelo decir eso, suelo repetirlo mil veces hasta que la nariz deja de picarme y los ojos de arder. No son problemas serios, hay situaciones mucho más importantes que requieren de mí, que necesitan que yo esté disponible para actuar y ayudar a otros. Pero en momentos como este- una noche silenciosa, cálida, después de un día normal y el aburrido regaño del día-, mi cabeza suele explorar esas habitaciones que yo misma creía cerradas desde hace años.

Poner mi deber como excusa se ha vuelto muy fácil con el tiempo, pensar que debo fingir tranquilidad y ferocidad ante cualquier situación por complicada que sea es lo que me ha estropeado la cabeza. Lo peor es que yo sola formé esas ideas de mí misma, nadie dijo expresamente que debía comportarme así. Ni Shifu, ni los niños de Bao Gu o mis compañeros Furiosos. Fui yo quien, con la mente de una niña que no quería molestar más, decidió que mis problemas eran sólo míos y de nadie más.

Decir que son cosas graves es exagerar, son cosas simples, cosas que cualquier otro habla y deja salir de vez en cuando. Cosas pequeñas que poco a poco se han ido acumulado y que, me temo, podrían explotar en el momento más inconveniente. Todo me duele, estoy cansada de todo, pero sé que eso no significa que no desee estar viva. Muy por el contrario, quiero seguir, pero no sé cuánto tiempo pueda continuar así.

Los tigres somos sigilosos por naturaleza, así como feroces y reservados, es parte del paquete junto con la buena vista y las rayas. Pensando en eso, debería ser normal para mí resistir estos pensamientos y emociones, debería ser más fácil aceptar que no los quiero porque son complicados, porque tengo miedo de ellos y de lo que podría suceder si esto sigue por más tiempo. No es más fácil, ni el temperamento plantilla de un tigre puede explicar mi problema, no me puede ayudar a superar el hecho de que no sé cómo superar mis problemas.

Bien podría sonar ridículo, quizás lo es. Pero esa misma ridiculez es por lo que no puedo hablarlo. Esa misma idea infantil de miedo y abstracto concepto de lo que significa estar solo, es lo que me mantiene lejos de cualquier conversación significativa con cualquiera cerca de mí, escuchan mucho aunque yo diga poco y viceversa. No todo lo que digo es un grito desesperado de ayuda, es más bien lo que callo.

Significaría mucho si pudiera conocer a algún místico telepata que supiera lo que pienso sin tener que decirlo, sin tener que romperme frente a alguien para dejar salir todo. Sé que es muy poco probable encontrar a alguien así, aunque seguiré buscando.

Ya no tengo más que decir, agradezco que el papel sea un buen escucha pero debo estar lista para mañana. El guerrero dragón será elegido y, si la leyenda es cierta, esta es mi última oportunidad para alcanzar ese silencio mental que tanto quiero. Ese puesto está reservado para un guerrero digno, alguien capaz de proteger a todos y derrotar al mal. Los dragones son criaturas divinas, sabias y radiantes, son consejeros y guías. Si pudiera representarme como uno, entonces sería capaz de dejar todo salir, de iluminar esa oscuridad interior que tanto temor me provoca y, quizás, evitar que otros lleguen a las mismas conclusiones ridículas a las que yo he llegado.

Ojala pueda lograrlo, de no ser así, al menos espero que el próximo guerrero dragón sea alguien de confianza, alguien noble que, si la leyenda dice la verdad, pueda ayudar a todos, ver la luz en la oscuridad y escuchar el más sutil aleteo de mariposa. Porque si puede hacer todo eso, quizás también pueda ver a través de la máscara que yo misma he fabricado y usado por más tiempo del que debería recordar.

Me da miedo pedir ayuda, no quiero que sea así por siempre, pero necesito ayuda… necesito saber que no está mal tener miedo en mi línea de trabajo, necesito saber que es normal, que no sólo soy yo… incluso si fuera sólo yo, necesito saber que eso está bien. Necesito saber que mis sentimientos también son importantes y que puedo aprender a mostrarlos una vez más. Quiero… quiero pensar que no es sólo mi culpa, quiero saber que después de veinte años aún puedo trabajar para corregirlo. Más que nada, quiero saber que no estoy sola en todo esto.

No hay forma fácil de decirlo, no existe cuando has callado por tanto tiempo. No puedes dejar que todos esos pensamientos se acumulen durante años y pedir ayuda para cerrar esas situaciones emocionales tiempo después de que han pasado. No puedo decirlo porque me acostumbré a estar en silencio y resolverlo sola, no puedo decirlo porque no sé cómo.

Todos tenemos la necesidad de llorar de vez en cuando, pero esta noche no puedo darme el lujo de hacerlo. Mañana es un día importante y debo concentrarme en eso. Debo enterrar todo esto una noche más, sólo un día más antes de dejarlo salir…

He dicho eso por casi veinte años, espero que mañana pueda cumplirlo.

En serio, futura yo, si tienes cualquier problema, háblalo, aunque sea con el papel o contigo misma. Es mil veces mejor que ignorarlo y pensar que sólo se irá. Por más ridículo o pequeño que sea, solamente dilo.


End file.
